Lost at words
by Clace-in-a-new-light
Summary: Clary Fray is a girl who is regularly abused and whipped by her e flinches whenever someone is near her she hides away if she can, but her bully doesn't seem to realise.He sees something wrong and for some rason wants to help,but can he... read as they discover there love and help each other thrugh there rough times.
1. Suspicious

Clary's P.O.V.

"DAD no please don't" I was begging, I felt disgusted I promised to never beg but it's too much I'm giving up.

"Oh, my dear daughter this is only the beginning" he hit me again and I screamed in pain "It's...your...fault...she...left" kicking me in-between every word.

I know that at least two rib bones are broken and I will have bruises all over. After what feels like forever he stops and take in a breath I can't move.

I hear footsteps I hope he isn't back for more. I turn and see a silver flash in his hand, oh please don't be back for more. He grabs my throat and I try to move but my legs and hands won't budge.

"Don't disobey me again" I suddenly feel a sharp pain and then I'm in darkness...

Jace's P.O.V

"Jace get your ass down here we are going to be late for school, you dickhead" I groan and get out of bed I hate Isabelle in the morning. I drag myself into the shower and rinse my body. I get ready and go downstairs

"Isabelle you better have a good reason for waking me up"

"Yeah if I didn't we would be late for school" she grabs my hand and pulls me to my car and goes into hers. I sigh and open my door at least I had my little ginger to annoy-WAIT did I just say my, where did that come from? I got into my car and drove to school.

I was in class waiting for little ginger to sit next to me. I loved it when there were no spare seats and she would have to sit next to me it was HIARIOUS. The bell rings and she's still not here, dammit I wanted to see her face when she sat next to me. The door opens and someone with a hood walks the hood is covering the person so well it looks like a ghost. The hooded Girl-I think sits next to me. She doesn't even say hello so I decide to take the high road and let her enjoy me a little bit.

"Hi I'm Jace" she laughs what did I do that made her laugh

* * *

There you guys go I hope you enjyed the first chapter second chapter will be updated tomorrow

"Wow I thought you would know the girl you always bully, goldilocks" oh by the angel it's clary-think of a comeback quick…

"Well if you didn't look like a ghost maybe I would of realised that it was the short red head-the loner"-nice Jace I thought to myself. She didn't reply so I looked forward but from the corner of my eye I saw a tear drop from her face-her beautiful, innocent fa-NO sna out of it Jace you are not falling for _her._ I look at her one more time but I see something that I didn't see before… a huge bruise near the side of her neck if it wasn't for my extremely good eye sight I would never have noticed it from the large hoody she is wearing, I wonder what happened.

Clary's P.O.V

I saw Jace staring at me oh shit I think he saw the bruise. I gale at him and say

"It's rude to stare Herondale" he laughed

"there is nothing to stare at" he turned around and I felt like crying I know it was true my father told me every day before whipping media wouldn't blame him I was ugly and too skinny and not well endowed, I looked like I was the thirteen not sixteen. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat grab my books and ran I couldn't be seen crying-at least here they didn't call me weak.

I ran into the bathroom and closed the door I fell to the ground and took my knife and cut, it looked terrible but felt amazing everything inside of me was out by the time I was done, I cleaned my arm and left little did I know that I missed a spot on my hoody…

I walked out and the bell for the end of school rang, fear prickled in me-torture has now officially begun. I walked down the hall and bumped into to someone hissing because they hit every possible bruise I had, and guess who it was… Jace fucking Herondale!

"Sor- "he was looking at me arm I looked down and realised there was Blood-I am a fucking idiot! "You're bleeding" he looked…concerned. I was stunned but quickly recovered

" yeah I hurt myself yesterday-fell down the stairs" before he could answer I ran for it not looking back I ran if dad knew that someone suspected anything he would kill me-literally.


	2. Taken

Clary's P.O.V.

"DAD no please don't" I was begging, I felt disgusted I promised to never beg but it's too much I'm giving up.

"Oh, my dear daughter this is only the beginning" he hit me again and I screamed in pain "It's...your...fault...she...left" kicking me in-between every word.

I know that at least two rib bones are broken and I will have bruises all over. After what feels like forever he stops and take in a breath I can't move.

I hear footsteps I hope he isn't back for more. I turn and see a silver flash in his hand, oh please don't be back for more. He grabs my throat and I try to move but my legs and hands won't budge.

"Don't disobey me again" I suddenly feel a sharp pain and then I'm in darkness...

Jace's P.O.V

"Jace get your ass down here we are going to be late for school, you dickhead" I groan and get out of bed I hate Isabelle in the morning. I drag myself into the shower and rinse my body. I get ready and go downstairs

"Isabelle you better have a good reason for waking me up"

"Yeah if I didn't we would be late for school" she grabs my hand and pulls me to my car and goes into hers. I sigh and open my door at least I had my little ginger to annoy-WAIT did I just say my, where did that come from? I got into my car and drove to school.

I was in class waiting for little ginger to sit next to me. I loved it when there were no spare seats and she would have to sit next to me it was HIARIOUS. The bell rings and she's still not here, dammit I wanted to see her face when she sat next to me. The door opens and someone with a hood walks the hood is covering the person so well it looks like a ghost. The hooded Girl-I think sits next to me. She doesn't even say hello so I decide to take the high road and let her enjoy me a little bit.

"Hi I'm Jace" she laughs what did I do that made her laugh

* * *

"Wow I thought you would know the girl you always bully, goldilocks" oh by the angel it's clary-think of a comeback quick…

"Well if you didn't look like a ghost maybe I would of realised that it was the short red head-the loner"-nice Jace I thought to myself. She didn't reply so I looked forward but from the corner of my eye I saw a tear drop from her face-her beautiful, innocent fa-NO sna out of it Jace you are not falling for _her._ I look at her one more time but I see something that I didn't see before… a huge bruise near the side of her neck if it wasn't for my extremely good eye sight I would never have noticed it from the large hoody she is wearing, I wonder what happened.

Clary's P.O.V

I saw Jace staring at me oh shit I think he saw the bruise. I gale at him and say

"It's rude to stare Herondale" he laughed

"there is nothing to stare at" he turned around and I felt like crying I know it was true my father told me every day before whipping media wouldn't blame him I was ugly and too skinny and not well endowed, I looked like I was the thirteen not sixteen. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat grab my books and ran I couldn't be seen crying-at least here they didn't call me weak.

I ran into the bathroom and closed the door I fell to the ground and took my knife and cut, it looked terrible but felt amazing everything inside of me was out by the time I was done, I cleaned my arm and left little did I know that I missed a spot on my hoody…

I walked out and the bell for the end of school rang, fear prickled in me-torture has now officially begun. I walked down the hall and bumped into to someone hissing because they hit every possible bruise I had, and guess who it was… Jace fucking Herondale!

"Sor- "he was looking at me arm I looked down and realised there was Blood-I am a fucking idiot! "You're bleeding" he looked…concerned. I was stunned but quickly recovered

" yeah I hurt myself yesterday-fell down the stairs" before he could answer I ran for it not looking back I ran if dad knew that someone suspected anything he would kill me-literally.

* * *

There you gus go I hope you enjoyed I will update tommorrow please Review if you want more!


End file.
